Traditionally, smart card authentication involves numerous interactions between a server (authentication) device and a client device. In remote computing environments, the numerous interactions are greatly slowed down by any increase in latency on connections between the server and the client. Moreover, client devices attempting to logon to a remote computing session might not be given full domain privileges.